


Identity Unknown

by UnapologeticGarbage



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connor is a fan of Troye, M/M, Troye isn't a YouTuber, bus rides, it's pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticGarbage/pseuds/UnapologeticGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's been badgering all of his friends to listen to a new Australian singer he adores. Connor is his next target. After much harassment, Connor finally listens to the singer. He then has a very interesting trip home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I hope I did it justice. It's also my first time writing for fun in a long time too, so there's that. This is a bit of an AU in that Troye's never been a YouTuber, and therefore never met the other YouTubers. He's the same other than that, however (though, the argument can be made that Troye would never be the same wothout YouTube, so nothing else would be the same, but whatever).

“Connor! Let me show you, I promise it’s amazing!” Connor groaned as Tyler continued badgering him to listen to his new musical obsession. He was beginning to think that coming to Tyler’s to work out a collab video was a mistake. Tyler had recently found some kind of Australian singer and had talked about nothing but since. He had been slowly converting all of his friends into what he dubbed “Troye Trash” and now Connor was his next target. The entire time they were planning the video, Tyler hadn’t shut up about how amazing and authentic this guy was. It was getting really fucking irritating.

 

“Tyler, so help me, if you ask me to listen to this guy one more time, I might actually snap. The last time I agreed to listen to something you wanted, we listened to “Born this Way” sixteen times. In a row.” At this, Tyler rolled his eyes and flopped onto his couch, next to Connor. With a big grin, Tyler latched onto Connor’s laptop, quickly typed in the password, and pulled up YouTube.

 

“Relax, girl. I just want you to listen to one song. If you don’t like him, I won’t badger you anymore.” With a loud, long-suffering groan, Connor decided to listen to one song by this new obsession. He was pretty sure this guy was going to be subpar, but at least Tyler would finally stop irritating the hell out of him.

 

“Okay, fine. But only one song. And then I have to go.” Tyler let out a happy shout and immediately typed in, “troye sIvan bite lyrics” into the search bar.

 

“You’re going to love him, Con. He totally slays.” Connor just groaned in response.

 

~

 

Three hours later, they had listened to every song Troye Sivan had ever sang--including covers--and Connor was in love. He was utterly entranced by the singer and had immediately purchased his first EP as well as his recently released album. Connor had loved music for a long time, and he’d had a lot of favourites before, but he’d never had music speak to him the same way Troye Sivan’s did. Even though Connor had never experienced some of the things Troye was singing about, the green-eyed boy still felt like he connected to the music. It was a very strange. yet decidedly welcome, experience.

 

“Girl, you have to see a picture of this boy too. He has the voice of a damn angel and he looks like one too. Life just isn’t fair.” Tyler sighed dramatically as Connor laughed and began gathering his things.

 

“I’ll look up pictures and stuff later. I really have to go now--I had to go like, three hours ago,” Connor sighed remorsefully as he pulled himself off of Tyler’s couch and stretched. Three straight hours on a couch resulted in some sore muscles.

 

“Snapchat me your reaction when you look up this beautiful boy! I have to see your expression when you see a god for the first time,” Tyler cackled as Connor rolled his eyes. After a moment of Connor shuffling about, Tyler tilted his head, “Hey, you want me to call you an uber?”

 

“Nah. I kinda just want to listen to music. If I get an uber, I’ll feel obligated to chat with them. I’ll just take the bus. My apartment isn’t so far.” Tyler’s eyes narrowed as his grin widened.

 

“I just want to take this moment to say,” Tyler cleared his throat, “I told you so! I told you so!” As Tyler danced around his apartment, Connor took the opportunity to flee.

 

~

 

Even though Connor had his own car, sometimes he took the bus just so he could people watch. Other times, he just didn’t feel like dealing with LA’s traffic. Tonight’s ride, of course, was for neither of those reasons. Connor just wanted to binge on Troye Sivan’s voice. The newly-obsessed YouTuber relaxed against the hard bus seat and slipped his earbuds in. As the beginning notes of “FOOLS” began to play, Connor cranked the volume as loud as it would go and let his eyes flutter shut. There was just something about this boy’s voice that Connor was enamoured with. He had never been driven to feel so much in such a short amount of time before.

 

He was halfway through “WILD” when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Mildly irritated--because come on, the chorus was fantastic--Connor opened his eyes to meet the gaze of a _very_ cute boy. Damn. Even in the dark of the bus, this boy’s eyes were easily the biggest and bluest eyes he ever had the pleasure of viewing--and Connor loved himself some Chris Pine. The cute boy’s curly brown hair peeked out of a gray beanie and he was completely swallowed by a white t-shirt and black jacket combo. His plump, pink lips curled into a sly smile. The longer Connor stared dumbly at him, the wider that smile became. With an embarrassed cough, Connor quickly yanked out his earbuds and tried to smile.

 

“Hi--uhm sorry--I--yeah, what can--yes?” Connor questioned whether his face had suddenly turned into a small sun, and he wondered vaguely if it was healthy for his heart to beat as fast as it was.

 

“Hey,” Oh dear, he had an Australian accent. Connor was a real sucker for boys with pretty eyes and cute accents. “Sorry to interrupt, but were you listening to Troye Sivan?” At that question, Connor relaxed a little. He could talk about music. That was one of the few things he was capable of speaking on around ridiculously attractive boys. Connor licked his lips and steeled his nerves.

 

“Yeah, actually it is. Are you a fan?” The boy laughed a little and narrowed his eyes slightly at Connor’s still-red face.

 

“I guess you could say that. I take it you are?” Connor smiled and twisted slightly so he could converse with the boy a bit easier.

 

“Yeah, I would say so. I was actually just introduced to him about three hours ago, by a friend. So, I don’t know a whole lot about him as a person, but I really love his music. He sings about some things I’ve never even experienced, but he makes me feel like I have. I’m honestly a little in love.” Connor laughed awkwardly, a little embarrassed at how much he sounded like a fangirl.

 

“Oh? Do you have a favourite song yet?” The boy’s smile seemed a little different now. It was less amused, and a little more...touched. Weird.

 

“Yeah, actually. I really like “HEAVEN.” I really connected with it. I kind of may have teared up a bit when I heard it,” Cue the second awkward laugh of the evening. God. Why did he keep saying things like that? It was official, cute boys turned Connor Franta’s brain to useless mush. The blue eyed boy didn’t seem to harbor any negative response, however. In fact, he now seemed almost shy.

 

“I-uh, I really like that one too,” Connor’s eyes were drawn to the boy’s light blue nails as he brushed a curl out of his eye. Could this boy get any cuter? “Did you know he’s doing a concert here in a couple of days?” Well, that was interesting. But, Tyler had told Connor that Troye Sivan was getting to be quite popular, so Connor figured the tickets must already be sold out.

 

“The tickets are probably gone, right? I mean, I’ve been told Troye Sivan is killing it. And after listening to him, I definitely believe that.” Connor was sure the pink in the boy’s cheeks was a trick of the light. After all, he had no reason to be blushing.

 

“Yeah, they are,” The little bit of hope that had ensnared itself in Connor’s chest deflated, “But I happen to have two extra tickets that you could have, if you wanted.” Seeing Connor’s guarded expression, the boy immediately went about reassuring him. “Don’t worry, there’s no catch or anything.” Connor prayed to the god he wasn’t quite sure existed for help, because this boy’s smile would be the death of him.

 

“Uhm, okay. Yeah, that’s really, really cool of you. I would love that!” There went Connor’s heart again. “Are, uh, are you going too?” The Australian smiled like he had something to hide, and Connor didn’t really know that was a kink for him, but he guessed it was a day for discovery.

 

“Oh yeah, I’ll definitely be there.” Feeling suddenly courageous, Connor then promptly pulled out his phone and unlocked it before handing it to the boy.

 

“You should give me your number,” Then all of the courage suddenly disappeared. “I mean, you know, for the uh tickets.” Connor inwardly cringed. The boy laughed as he took Connor’s phone and offered his unlocked phone as well. Connor filled out his information. As he double-checked to make sure everything was accurate, he hesitated and added a heart after “Connor Franta.” Before he could talk himself into changing it, he locked the boy’s phone and exchanged phones with him. As soon as the thin boy regained his phone, he tapped on it until a familiar shade of yellow swallowed the screen. The boy looked up to meet Connor’s gaze and grinned, once again.

 

“Will you take a snapchat with me?” Connor blinked, startled.

 

“Are you serious?” Connor hurried to speak again when he saw his new favourite smile begin to wane, “I mean, yeah of course.” Connor swiftly scooted closer, every nerve ending tingling as his shoulder pressed against the Australian boy’s. Connor stuck out his tongue and prayed he looked cute as the photo was taken. Connor waited until his new friend was done tapping on his phone to speak again. “So, why do you have two ext--” Connor found himself thrown into his seat with his blue-eyed friend slamming into him, as the bus came to a jarring stop. Too drunk on the feeling of the smaller boy’s warm body pressed against his, Connor was unable to respond as the lanky boy began to hastily depart.

 

“This is my stop, but It was really great meeting you. I’ll totally text you details about the tickets later. Have a good night, yeah?” With a quick squeeze of Connor’s shoulder and a sugary sweet smile, the boy was gone. Connor exhaled and glanced at the roof of the bus, unable to believe or even understand what had just happened. As he began to gather his headphones and laptop case, he felt a tap against his knee. Looking up, his eyes met the steely gray ones of an older man. Inwardly sighing, he braced himself for some kind of homophobic slur.

 

“It’s always the pretty ones, boy. Watch out for ‘em.” With that, the man turned away and ignored Connor entirely. Connor just tried to remind himself to breathe.

 

~

 

It was an hour later, after he was finally home and had watered his plants that he checked his phone again. Laying across his bed, he was a little surprised to see that he had six unread messages from Tyler

 

**From: Tyler Oakley 11:14**

**CONNOR**

 

**From: Tyler Oakley 11:18**

**CONNOR WHY DIDNT U TEXT ME IMMEDIATELT**

 

**From: Tyler Oakley 11:20**

**ANSWER ME DAMMIT**

 

**From: Tyler Oakley 11:24**

**WHEN DID U HAVE TIME TO MEET TROYE SIVAN**

 

**From: Tyler Oakley 11:30**

**THE ONLY ACCEPTABLE REASON FOR ME NOT HAVING A RESPONSE YET IS THAT UR TOO BUSY MAKING OUT WITH TROYE SIVAN**

 

**From: Tyler Oakley 11:30**

**ARE U MAKING OUT WITH TROYE SIVAN??????**

 

Connor blinked slowly. What?

 

**To: Tyler Oakley 11:55**

**What r u talking about?**

 

**From: Tyler Oakley 11:55**

 

 

Connor’s poor, abused heart nearly stopped as he looked at the picture Tyler had sent him. The cute, adorable, Australian boy he’d met on the bus was Troye Sivan...And Connor had fangirled about him, to him. Oh dear. Shakily, Connor opened up his contact app and scrolled down to the T’s. Sure enough, there it was.

 

**Troye Sivan <3 <3 <3**

**(213) 555-3502**

 

As his face grew warm, and his heart began pounding in his chest, Connor opened up a new message draft.

 

**To: Troye Sivan <3 <3 <3 11:59**

**i guess now i know why u have 2 extra tickets**

 

Almost immediately, Connor’s phone buzzed with a response.

 

**From: Troye Sivan <3 <3 <3 12:00**

**;)**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I'll write a sequel one day.


End file.
